Soapy
Not to be confused with Soap, a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Soapy is a female contestant on The Medal Brawl. She is placed on Clip Team. Personality Her personality is funny, but she is really shy. She likes to meet alot of people and she doesn't have enough experience of friendship. Coverage ¡Hole in One! In ¡Hole in One!, Bag chooses Soapy into his team. In the challenge, Woolly cheers for Soapy so that she can win. Soapy used the Golf Stick to hit the golf ball and the golf ball went 75 miles. Soapy has the second most miles and she gotten the silver medal. Her teams wins the challenge. ¡Oasis! In ¡Oasis!, Soapy only appeared in the beginning of the episode along with Woolly. She has a Woolly doll, Woolly walked to see what she is doing. Soapy said nothing, and then Woolly sees what she has and kicked the Woolly doll. She fell into the water and gotten the Woolly doll, but then, she had fallen into a waterfall. She wasn't seen for the rest of the episode and her team loses. ¡Pirate Treasure! In ¡Pirate Treasure!, Soapy was in the bottom two and she was going to be eliminated, but she got 6 votes making her safe. Soapy liked being able to sail the seven seas and she told YFone if she is going on a Airplane, Rocket, or even teleportation. However, YFone told Soapy that we do it on a pirate ship. Soapy steered the wheel on the boat. She helped her team with the challenge by getting gold and placing it in the bucket. She leaves the gold in the bucket and Lemony raises the gold. She helped her team in the rest of the challenge. After the challenge is over, Soapy wins by getting a Gold Medal and her team wins. Trivia *There is a contestant named Soap who appeared in Inanimate Insanity II, but Soap doesn't have a y in her name and Soap appeared to be a Soap Bottle while Soapy appears to be a Bar of Soap, and their personalities are also different. Probably because he has no Bottle of Soaps, or he doesn't think names like "Soap Bary" are creative. *She is the first contestant in the series to have a weird face. **In fact, she is the first contestant in the series to have a boy-like weird face. **And she's currently the only one to have a weird face. *In the intro, Soapy has eyelashes. However, in the episodes, she has no eyelashes. This is probably a scrapped idea. *She is the only character in the series to be pink. Gallery Soapy in the Intro.jpg|Soapy in the intro. Notice that she only has eyelashes in the intro only. Soap TMB Icon.jpg Soapy hugging the Woolly Doll.jpg Soapy Weird Face.jpg|Woolly walks over and soapy makes a weird face|link=Woolly Woolly kicked Soapy's Woolly Doll.jpg|Woolly just kicked Soapy's Woolly Doll. Woolly and Soapy.jpg Soapy steers the Wheel.jpg Soapy holding Gold.jpg Category:Clip Team Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:The Medal Brawl Category:Funny Category:Shy Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Nice Category:Soapy Category:Recommended Characters Category:Soap Fans